Some Secrets Are Better Left Unspoken
by MusicIsTheHeartAndSoul
Summary: When Callie confesses to Brandon, all seems right in the world, until a certain someone finds out, and their world is crushed. Will Callie ever come back or is this the last the Fosters will ever see of her? Based on episode 1x10 'I Do' then continuing on, to hold me over until January :) Ballie/Brallie. DRAMA. Read and Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

I've started a new fanfic to hold me over until January. Yay! I loved this scene and I wanted to write about it, and this fanfiction will explore what will (fictionally, of course,) happen after the credits of 1x10 roll. This is UNRELATED to my other fanfiction, so the way I portray characters here and in 'Piano Keys and Guitar Strums' are _different._ I'm pretty sure I'll still update 'Piano Keys and Guitar Strums' but maybe less frequently, and it may (possibly!) come to an end, soon. Anyway, enjoy 'Some Secrets Are Better Left Unspoken! Read and Review! :)

* * *

Callie's eyes lingered on Brandon, while he carefully placed the bottle of champagne on the small table for his mothers to sit at later that evening. She looked around, making sure Talya wasn't there, because she would probably go looking for her boyfriend after the couple had spent no more than five minutes apart. With no sign of the clingy red-head, Callie quietly snuck up behind Brandon and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure." He responded, but made no signs of moving.

Callie grabbed Brandon's arm, signaling the two to move somewhere a little more private. He took the hint. She led him to the side of the house, a small, secluded garden area, isolated from the rest of the yard. Large bushes blocked the view from one side, the house opposite, and gates on the two remaining sides.

Nervously, Callie played with her fingers as she turned to face Brandon. She shifted her eyes, so that she was looking straight at him. His piercing gaze back at her gave her butterflies. "I just wanted to thank you." She managed to get out. "For what?" Brandon was confused. "You were kind of yelling at me the last time we were alone." "Yeah, I know." Callie looked down, sheepishly, and chuckled. She felt the slightest bit guilty for getting mad at Brandon, when he was only trying to be helpful and supportive.

"I wanted to thank you for," she paused, gathering her thoughts, "believing in me. When I didn't believe in _myself._" "Anytime." Brandon smiled, the slight half-smile, that alone could make Callie go weak in the knees. "You know, um, I might not have gotten the outcome I wanted," she frowned slightly, but continued, "with the trial, I might not have gotten the justice I deserved. _But,_ I…" At this point, Callie's heart was pounding in her chest. "I, I know what I deserve now, so…" "Do you?" Brandon locked his eyes on hers. "Because, you do." He moved a step closer, not breaking their intense stare.

"You deserve to be happy." Another step. "You're amazing." He smiled, wider this time. A real smile. A smile that showed he was genuinely happy, not just sympathetic." He subtly bit his lip while looking at her longingly. "And kind, and smart, and… _beautiful._" Callie blushed at his choice of words. This one boy made her feel more nervous, excited, loved, and happy than anyone else she had ever met. This time, Callie moved a step closer.

"You, you deserve to be happy." Brandon stuttered, clearly also becoming nervous by their close proximity. He continued to stare at her, his breath once again being taken away by her beauty, and the happy expression she wore so proudly upon her face. "You deserve to have everything you want." Callie's eyes stared into Brandon's, and for a split second, flickered down to his lips. Brandon's eyes went back and forth: eyes, lips, eyes, until he gulped nervously and finished his monologue. "Don't you?" Once more, he gazed at her lips, until suddenly, they were on his.

Slightly taken aback by the kiss, Brandon stood in front of Callie, shocked. Once he realized what was going on, he closed his eyes and eagerly reciprocated. Callie positioned her hands on Brandon's neck, moving them slightly to cup his face. He gently held Callie, his hands resting lightly on her waist. They broke apart for a split second, just for air, and touched their foreheads together.

This time, Brandon initiated the kiss. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her closer, putting his lips back on hers, a little more forcefully. She pulled on his shoulder, attempting to bring the two closer together, but to no avail. Her hands moved again, one resting on his face, the other tugging lightly at his hair. The kiss stopped again just long enough for the two to look at each other briefly, before it resumed again, Callie eagerly throwing her arms around his neck, Brandon shifting his hands around her back. Her hands ran through his hair as the kisses gained speed, becoming quicker, shorter, more passionate. They were only breaking kisses to smile widely at each other, before locking their lips again.

After a few minutes of bliss, they jumped apart frantically when the gate opened, signaling their kiss to come to an end. They were hoping, praying, for it to be someone who wouldn't rat them out. They hoped it were Mariana, or Jesus, or Lexi… Hell, even _Talya_ would be better than who stood at the gate before them. Callie shifted away from Brandon nervously, looking guilty and holding back tears, while Brandon just looked _confused, _in a daze by what had happened. He hastily attempted to fix his messed-up hair, as Jude just _stared _at them.

His expression was hard to read, for Jude had a habit of masking his expressions behind a poker-face-like façade, much like his sister. He looked confused, then sad, then angry, and he stormed past Callie and Brandon, throwing his trash bag down on the ground, and bolting out of the backyard. Callie threw an apologetic glance at Brandon, then ran as fast as she could in her high-heels into the street and towards her little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jude, wait!" He kept walking. "Jude!" He turned around angrily and crossed his arms. "And why _should_ I wait, exactly? So you can tell me that '_wasn't what it looked like?_' Well I don't want to hear it. I know that it was _exactly_ what it looked like. If you two are going to sneak around at least tell Brandon to wipe _your lip gloss _off his lips before he turns around."

Jude scoffed. "I thought you cared about me, Callie." "I do, Jude," "Well obviously you _don't._ If you cared about me, you wouldn't be lip-locking with Brandon. You are being _selfish_." "Jude, I…" "Can you stop trying to explain yourself? Don't you know what you were doing can get us kicked out? I was finally happy. And you had to screw it up. Like you _always do._" At this point, Callie was crying. She never expected the sweet little Jude that she always knew and loved to be so cold and harsh.

"I promise that I won't be selfish anymore." "That's the problem. I know that you can't promise that. Even if you stop talking to Brandon, it'll be something else tomorrow. Something else that jeopardizes our chances at living here. Seems to happen a lot." "Jude, you don't understand, it just felt right at the moment…" "Well it was WRONG!" "Who said it was wrong?" "Oh, so I can't wear nail polish to school but you can go around kissing someone who is practically your _brother?_ You sure have some double standards on what's right and what's not, Callie."

"Jude, stop, please," "Don't bother talking to me." He stormed off, back into the yard, and Callie was left out on the sidewalk, crying. After a few minutes, she went to the house, and into the bathroom. She fixed her makeup, so no one could tell that she had been crying. No one, except for Brandon, of course. He stood across the yard, half-heartedly talking to Talya. She had her head on his shoulder, and was deep in conversation. The conversation, however, seemed to be one sided.

Brandon wasn't listening to Talya. He, instead, was staring across the yard, to the girl who wasn't his _girlfriend,_ but the one that he had just kissed like his life depended on it. Part of him felt bad, because he was effectively cheating on Talya, but the other half was glad that he finally mustered up enough courage to show his feelings for Callie. She sat, alone, at a table, while everyone was up and mingling. Normally, Jude and Callie would've been side by side, but after their fight, they hadn't spoken. Instead, Jude was talking to Mariana by the snack table.

Brandon could tell that Callie had been crying, hard, and so he looked at her sympathetically and mouthed "I'm sorry." For the rest of the day, things were awkward for Callie. Awkward with Jude, and awkward with Brandon. During the ceremony, Brandon stood between Callie and Jude. No one seemed to notice when Brandon and Callie's arms brushed up against each other every few minutes, but also no one notice how Callie's eyes filled with tears when Jude looked so happy. Seeing Jude up on the 'altar' with Stef and Lena, as ring bearer, made Callie realize just how much he belonged with this family. She hung her head low, guiltily. Jude was right. It would be her fault if they got kicked out. Getting kicked out right after getting _adopted?_ That would be horrible. How could she have been so stupid?

After the ceremony, Brandon tried talking to Callie, but she made the excuse that she had to use the bathroom. Instead, Callie went to find Jude. She found him over by the table with the cake, and when she began to speak to him, he tried walking away. "Can you hear me out, please?" He just looked at her. "I am sorry for being selfish." "You said that already." "And I won't do it again." "Said that too. I just don't know whether or not to believe it."

Suddenly, in the middle of Callie and Jude's conversation, they were called out to the dance floor to dance with the rest of the family. The song was 'Same Love' and it was beautiful to see the whole family dancing together, like they belonged. Callie danced with Mariana, she danced with Stef, she danced with Lena, she danced with Jesus, and she danced with _Brandon_. Jude shot her a look, but she didn't care. Little did the family know, this dance may be the last time she would see Brandon, or the rest of the family at all, for that matter. And so, she made the most of the moment, dancing and having fun.


	3. Chapter 3

In the early hours of the morning, before dawn, Callie set out to leave. She tiptoed to the closet, careful not to wake Mariana, and grabbed a duffel bag. She threw in her clothes, toothbrush, and at last thought, her phone. She didn't want people contacting her, but they would have to know where she is at _some point._ "Goodbye, Mariana." She whispered, and silently clicked the door shut.

She crept over to Jesus and Jude's shared room, and knelt down next to her little brother. She started to cry, quiet, muffled little sobs, and she put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't wake anyone. She pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of the top drawer of Jude's nightstand. '_By the time you read this, I'll probably already be halfway across the country, at least a few hundred miles away from causing you harm. Be happy as a Foster, I want you to be, because I know you belong here. Seeing you happy, makes me happy. Try not to worry about me. I'll be back someday, I just don't know when. Don't think I'm abandoning you. With Stef and Lena, you are in good hands. Give the family my love, I'll be okay. I love you. Xoxo, Callie.'_

She placed the note on Jude's nightstand in such a way that he would see it as soon as he woke up to shut his alarm off in the morning. Gently, she pushed Jude's hair out of his face and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Bye, Jude." She was going to descend the stairs at this point, but something stopped her. She went back to her and Mariana's room, and grabbed her guitar. She walked across the hall to Brandon's room, and leaned the guitar up against his piano. She gave him a sad little wave, even though she knew he wouldn't see it, and wiped a few stray tears off her face. "Goodbye, Brandon." She whispered with a cracked voice.

She contemplated saying goodbye to Stef and Lena, but she didn't want to ruin their morning, when they just had celebrated such a happy and momentous occasion hours before. It was for the best they didn't know, anyway. And so, Callie found herself wandering the empty San Diego streets during the early hours of the morning. She was _wandering,_ as she had done so many times before, and ended up on Wyatt's doorstep.

He came out of his house with a few boxes, but set them down when he saw Callie. "Callie? What are you doing here?" He took in the sight of her packed bags, tear-stained face, and disheveled appearance. "Hey Wyatt," her voice shook as she tried lamely to make a joke, "You take hitchhikers?" "Huh?" "I need a ride." "Where?" "I don't know," I shrugged, "I was thinking maybe Indiana." "Do Stef and Lena know you are here?" "No, and they can't."

"Callie, go home. You should get some sleep, think over what you are doing." "Fine, Wyatt. I'll go. Maybe take a bus or something." Callie turned, and walked away, quickly, but by the time she had rounded the corner, Wyatt's car was pulled up next to her. "Still need to hitchhike?" She nodded, and got in the passenger's seat. It wasn't even until hours later that he questioned why she was running away in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so this chapter is like really emotional... the family finds out that Callie ran away. WAH. :( Read and Review! :)

* * *

"Brandon!" *knock knock* "Brandon!" *more knocks* "BRANDON, WAKE UP!" Brandon finally woke up, because someone was _screaming_ at him. It sounded like…_Jude?_ He rolled out of bed, still half asleep, hair and clothes disheveled. He opened the door. "Hey, Jude." Normally, Brandon would've laughed at his own accidental_ Beatles_ reference, but Jude looked frantic. This was not a time to be cracking jokes.

Jude was crying, clutching a note in his hand. Brandon knelt down so he was on Jude's level, and spoke softly. "Jude, buddy, what's wrong?" Usually, when Jude was crying, it had something to do with _Callie._ And if something happened to Callie, Brandon had to know. "It's Callie." Jude managed to say, choking back sobs. "What _about_ Callie, Jude?" Jude handed the note over to Brandon, and he scanned it, quickly. It was the note she left on the nightstand.

Brandon looked into Jude's eyes worriedly, finding himself tearing up. "She's gone." He heard Jude whisper. "Where? Why?" "It's all my fault, Brandon." "No it isn't, Jude. What would make you say that?" "I said some horrible things to her yesterday. She probably hates me." "Jude, Callie could _never_ hate you. She loves you more than anyone." Brandon pulled Jude into a hug, trying to stay strong, himself. "We are going to find her. It's going to be okay."

The two went downstairs, while Stef, Lena, Mariana, and Jesus already sat in the kitchen. "Hey, B. Oh, and Jude! It's about time you got up." Stef ruffled Jude's hair. "Go get your lazybones sister out of bed, will you?" Jude just stood there. "Jude, are you okay?" No reply. "She's gone." Brandon whispered. "What, Brandon? Speak up, please." Stef said, confused. "I said, she's gone." "What do you mean by 'she's gone?'" "I mean, Callie is gone, Mom." "You can't be serious. Are you sure?" Jude handed Stef the note that he and Brandon had already read. "Oh my god." Every member of the family sat there, speechless.

"Why would she run away?" Lena and Mariana were crying, while Stef and Jesus looked concerned. Brandon and Jude both guiltily looked down, avoiding the question. "Do any of you know _anything?_ A reason why she might have just gotten up and left?" Jude and Brandon looked at each other, mutually understanding that they had to tell the truth. "It's my fault." They answered simultaneously. "What?" Stef asked. "How could this be either of your faults? Neither of you had any reason to make Callie upset or mad or confused or…" She trailed off.

"Yes, we did, Mom. Or at least, I did." Brandon responded first of the two. "B, what's going on?" He took a deep breath. "It was yesterday, before the wedding. Callie and I ended up alone," he paused. "Some confessions were made, and at this point, I can't even remember who kissed who…" Everyone looked shocked, except for Jude, who looked guilty. "Yes, that's right. Callie and I broke the no-hook up rule. But that doesn't even matter right now. We kissed, and that's where Jude here comes in."

It was Jude's turn to speak. "I was taking out the garbage. I went through the back gate, by the garden, wanting to take a shortcut and not have to go all the way around…and that's when I found them. I was so hurt, so devastated, that my sister would choose loving Brandon over loving me, that I didn't give either of them a chance to speak. I said some really mean things to Callie." Brandon and Jude were now hugging, both crying. "I'm sorry, Moms. I really am." Brandon said. "I was the selfish one, not Callie." Jude agreed. "Me too. Callie was never selfish, I was just angry at the time…" "Shhhh, boys, it's neither of your faults." Lena assured them. Stef and Lena pulled all of the children into a group hug.

"We are going to find Callie if it's the last thing we do."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is like when we had to help the Riveras find Lexi, only worse." Lena said. "I know, I know. We'll find her, though, I promise." "Let's file a report, Stef." "NO!" Brandon shouted. "Why can't we file a missing person report? It would help us find her faster." "Because. If we file a report, they are going to look at her record. They are going to ask why she ran away… and it's because of _me._ It's just like with Liam… a relationship with a foster brother will get her put in a flight risk category. She'll be sent away as soon as she's found. Mom, she could be put in a group home, or worse… _back to juvy._ I couldn't possibly live with myself knowing I'm the cause of her misery."

"Brandon, listen to me." Lena began. "You are _not _going to be the cause of her misery. When she is with you, she's the happiest we've seen her. You make her smile, really smile. A smile that lights up the room and invites you to be with her. She trusts you. She's opened up to you, more than she's even opened up to _Jude._" "Really? What do I know that Jude doesn't?" "About the rape is one thing." Brandon gasped. "Jude doesn't know?" "He was too young at the time to understand. He knows Liam hurt Callie…but he doesn't know what he did."

"Do you think I pressured her to tell me? I was the first to know?" "No, Brandon, you didn't pressure her to say anything. She trusts you. And for that reason, I think you are our main hope in getting her back." "But she ran away from me…" "No. She ran, because she couldn't be with you. If she couldn't be with you, she didn't think she could stay at all. It would hurt her. It would hurt you. It would hurt Jude." "I need her, Lena." "I know you do, Brandon. But right now, she needs you more than you need her. Do you have any idea where she could be?" "No… she hasn't spoken to me since the kiss. Don't you have that thing where you can track our phones?" "Doesn't work if the phone isn't on."

"How are we ever going to track her down?" "Call around, Brandon. You are the most likely to be able to find out where she is and who she's with." "Okay, I'll do my best." "Also, keep trying to call Callie. Maybe she'll turn her phone on at some point." Brandon ran up to his room to get his cell phone, desperate to start his mission. He had left it on top of his piano, where he always puts it, and that's when he saw the message. '_Thanks for everything'_ written across his latest musical masterpiece, with her guitar balanced against the piano bench. He held the guitar for the first time in months, crying, playing to make him feel closer to Callie.

He put the instrument down, wiped away his tears, and picked up his phone. He hesitated on the keypad, thinking of a number to dial. _Who would he even call?_ He dialed the first number that came to his mind. She probably wouldn't know anything, but it was worth a shot.

"Brandon?" she picked up after a few rings. "Talya! Hey," "Brandon, you sound like you have being crying… are you okay?" "No." "What's going on?" "I don't know if you know anything, but have you seen Callie?" "Uh, I can't say that I have, why?" "She's missing." "Missing? What do you mean?" "Like she's not here. She ran away." "Oh my god."

A few weeks before, Talya couldn't have said that she cared if Callie ran away. However, lately, the two had become more civil around each other. Callie comforted Talya when she needed it, and put aside all the cruel things Talya had done to her. You couldn't quite call them _friends_, more like acquaintances.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" "A little comfort would be nice." "I'll be over in 5." Talya pulled into the driveway, Brandon already waiting outside. "Hey, thanks for coming." He gave her a quick side-hug. "No problem. Okay. So what happened? Why would Callie run away?" Brandon took a deep breath, ready to tell the story again.

"Okay, please don't get mad when I tell you this. Although if you are, it's completely understandable." Talya looked confused. "I…Talya, I kissed Callie." "When?" she didn't look angry, not even shocked or surprised. She looked like she had expected it. "At the wedding…wait, so you aren't mad?" "Oh, no, I'm mad." She said, but still slightly smiling. "But, not at Callie. I'm mad at you."

"You aren't mad at Callie?" "No. I realized a little while ago that she really didn't do anything wrong. I was kind of being a bitch, and yet, she still forgave me." "Callie seems to be good at forgiving people." "I'm mad. Not that you have feelings for her. Not that you kissed her, but because, you didn't _tell me._ You were leading me on, Brandon. The first time, our relationship was real. But I screwed that up. The second time, you asked me out… just because you _couldn't_ have Callie, I feel."

"Talya, I'm sorry. I just, couldn't fight my feelings for Callie anymore… I just, didn't want to hurt you, either." "I think I can forgive you." "Thank god." "But on one condition." "Which would be?" "We can still be friends. No more relationship, no more fighting, just…_friends._" "I think I can handle that." "Okay. Go get your girl, Foster." Brandon shook his head, but smiling. Did his ex-girlfriend/ ex-Callie-hater just tell him to chase after Callie? Things were getting weird.

* * *

I wish Talya were actually this rational on the show. Read and Review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Next, Brandon attempted to call Callie, hoping she would talk to him, hoping her phone was on. It wasn't. Little did he know, she wanted nothing more than to talk to him again, to kiss him again, to spend time with him again. That kiss was all she could think about. Sitting in the car with Wyatt, Callie clutched her cell phone in her hand, contemplating whether to turn it on, to Call Lena, or Stef, or _Brandon_, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Going back now would make her seem weak.

"Why did you do it, Callie?" She heard Wyatt ask. "Why did I do what?" "Run away. It was so sudden." "You want to know why, Wyatt? Because I was selfish and dumb, that's why." "Huh?" "I took your advice. I _seized the day._ I messed everything up, badly." "How did things get messed up?" "I kissed Brandon, Wyatt. I kissed him, something I promised myself I would never do. I spend so much time building my walls up, but for some reason, around him, they always just come tumbling down."

Callie was crying again. Her eyes were bloodshot from the amount of tears that had passed through them throughout the past day. "We finally got a chance to be happy. And I screwed it up. They were going to adopt us." "Who says they aren't, now?"

"Wyatt, I made out with their son, a person who is supposed to be a _brotherly_ figure, not a love interest." "Well, sometimes, things don't go exactly as planned, sometimes, for the better. Callie, listen to me. We have _all_ seen how Brandon looks at you. How you look at Brandon. That was never _meant_ to happen, was it? No. But it did. Look at you two. You smile like a bunch of idiots whenever you are around each other. You stare at each other like you are the only two people on the planet. You both look so happy in each other's company."

"Still, I broke a rule…" "If Stef and Lena couldn't see past a rule, they wouldn't be together. Gay marriage wasn't legalized until recently. If they don't accept love for what it is, then they are contradicting themselves. I think they would accept you and Brandon together."

"Well, Jude doesn't think so." "He doesn't?" "No. That's kind of why I left…" "You are letting your brother run your life? Callie, he's twelve. He doesn't get to boss you around." "But he made a point, I was being selfish," "Selfish _my ass._ I never got to learn much about you, because you never made it easy for me to know you, but I know that you are as far from _selfish_ as you can get. Bad-ass? A little. Misunderstood? Maybe. But selfish? No. You are so selfless, you always put others, _especially_ Jude ahead of yourself."

"He looked so happy there, I can't take his happiness away from him…" "So you are taking your _own_ happiness away instead?" He had a point. Callie was making herself miserable while trying to protect Jude's happiness. But running away destroyed the entire family, making it the most selfish thing she had done. How ironic. Callie needed to get home, whether she thought so or not, and Wyatt was going to figure it out. Wyatt needed to get in contact with Brandon, or get in contact with someone who could contact Brandon for him.

Once he saw that Callie had drifted off to sleep, he stole her cell phone from her hand, and turned it on. Hopefully, he could get into her contacts and call Brandon. However, his efforts were in vain. She had a passcode. Wyatt was four numbers away from being able to contact the people who cared about Callie most, but it seemed that every combination of four numbers he tried was the wrong one.

He sighed and shut off the phone. Instead, he turned on his own. He scrolled through his contacts, until he found one that he knew would work. He wasn't quite sure why he still had her number, but at the moment, he was glad that he did.

He tried calling several times, but she didn't answer. He decided to send a text. '_Talya please answer your phone, it's important. I wouldn't be talking to you if it wasn't.' _The next time he called, she finally picked up. "What do you want, Wyatt?" "Talya, I need you to do me a favor." "Which would be?"

"Give me Brandon's number."


	7. Chapter 7

I actually had to do a fair amount of research for this chapter... You'll see that Wyatt says the drive from San Diego to Indiana is 30 hours according to Google Maps, and he's correct. Yes, I actually went on Google Maps and pressed 'Get Directions' from San Diego to Gary, Indiana. (I like to pay attention to details) I'm from Long Island, I had no idea how long the drive would be from CA to IN, nor did I know the names of the San Diego and Indianapolis airports, even though I've flown to San Diego before, it was like, 9 years ago. (Turns out they are just that. San Diego and Indianapolis International, or SAN and IND) Being from New York, the only airports I'm really affiliated with are MacArthur, LaGuardia, and JFK, so... Anyway, I made sure my info was accurate. Read and Review! :)

* * *

It had been a good twenty minutes, and Wyatt had called Brandon at least five times, with no answer. He probably didn't recognize the number. He decided to leave a voicemail. "_Brandon, it's Wyatt. Please call me back, I need to talk to you, or Stef, or Lena, or someone… just make sure someone calls me. It's urgent."_ Brandon listened to the voicemail. "_Brandon, it's Wyatt…"_ Why did Wyatt need to talk to him?

He decided to put the question aside and call him back. He hit the redial button and waited for an answer. "Brandon, hey." "Callie is missing, Wyatt." "No she isn't." "What?" "_Missing_ would imply that no one knows where she is." "And?" "I know _exactly_ where she is. Because she's right next to me."

"Oh my god, Wyatt, put Callie on the phone, please!" "She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. She's sleeping. That's why I called. I told her to go home, to talk to you guys, but she refused. I got your number from Talya, because I assumed you would be her only hope."

"Where are you guys?" "Well right now, we are stopped in Utah, about to cross the border into Colorado." "What? How did you get that far? Where are you going? Why do you have Callie." "Brandon, try to calm down, please. I'm moving to Indiana with my grandparents. I was getting ready to drive this morning, and Callie showed up on my doorstep. I told her to go home, she refused. She said she was going to take a bus, Brandon… so finally, I let her in my car. I would rather _someone_ know where she is, than have her wandering the streets, by herself. We left really early this morning."

"When will you get there?" "Well, as I said, we are almost in Colorado right now… I have already been driving for like, maybe ten hours. We are about a third of the way there." "The drive takes thirty hours?" "According to Google Maps, yes." "So that means you will get there late tomorrow afternoon?" "Yeah. That gives you guys some time to figure out who is going to come and get Callie." "Thank you so much for calling me, Wyatt. I'm glad Callie's safe. Call again if anything changes?" "Will do, Brandon. I'll keep you updated."

Brandon sprinted down the stairs to talk to Jude and his moms. "I know where Callie is!" He yelled. "What?" Stef said, "How did you find out?" "Wyatt." "Huh?" "She's with him. They are heading for Indiana."

"Indiana! Why the hell would Callie go to Indiana?" "She just needed to get out of _here,_ she didn't care where." "I'm going to kill Wyatt once we track them down…" "Mom, it's not Wyatt's fault. He took Callie in because she refused to come home and he didn't want her wandering the streets alone." "He could have just driven her back here." "She wouldn't have gotten out of the car."

"But Indiana? You do realize how far away that is, right?" "Yes, thirty hours by car. Wyatt told me." "By the time we could drive there to pick her up, she could be long gone, headed somewhere else." "Then we'll just have to fly, then."

"Brandon, plane tickets are really expensive, we can't afford to all fly out to Indiana." "Then I'll go." "Brandon," "We don't have time for driving, and someone has to go get Callie. Maybe she'll listen to _me_. I'll fly out of SAN tomorrow morning and land at IND. I'll drive the rest of the way. Rent a car." "Brandon, you can't just travel across the country by yourself, think of what could happen."

"Mom, I'm sixteen. I think I know how to get myself to the airport and back. Now, if you'd excuse me, I have a flight to book."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so it's only Wednesday, _two_ days since the finale, and I'm already going through withdrawals. Although, I'm still ridiculously happy considering the fact that on Monday during the live tweet session, I tweeted using my personal account and both Brandon W. Jones and DAVID LAMBERT replied to me. AHHHH. Anyway, enjoy! Read and Review! :)

* * *

Brandon sat in the airport terminal early the next morning, anxious to board his flight. He looked at his phone, and scrolled to Wyatt's contact, which he had saved. He decided to send Wyatt one last text before boarding the plane. _'Leaving San Diego shortly. I should arrive this afternoon. Distract Callie until then…make sure she doesn't go anywhere, please. –Brandon.'_

He turned the phone off, knowing he couldn't use it on the plane ride there due to the lack of phone signal. He checked his watch. It was already half past nine. Shouldn't he be _on_ the plane? Takeoff was scheduled for 10 am. Nervously, he glanced out the window; it was pouring. As expected, judging by the current weather conditions, an announcement was made throughout the airport.

'_Due to heavy rainfall, flight 902 to Indianapolis has been delayed until further notice. An announcement will be made and the departure board will be updated once the time has been changed. Thank you.'_ Brandon tapped his foot, impatiently. The weather had been beautiful for weeks. The one day he needed to get out of San Diego, it was raining?

He checked his watch every few minutes, although he already knew the time. Every five minutes that he sat in this airport, made him five minutes further from seeing Callie. Every five minutes, something could change. What if he didn't make it to Indiana on time? Callie could easily take a run for it; head somewhere else that no one would expect. Brandon hoped Wyatt could keep Callie safe where she was.

After the longest twenty minutes of his life, Brandon heard the announcement he had been waiting for. '_Flight 902 to Indianapolis is now boarding, at gate 17. Scheduled departure is 10:45 am.'_ Brandon jumped up from his seat, desperate to get on the plane. He handed his ticket to the receptionist, boarded the plane, and found his seat. The plane was nearly empty. No one wanted to fly from California to Indiana early on a Sunday morning, let alone when it was pouring, he supposed. Brandon put in his earbuds to drown out what little noise there was around him.

Although he would never admit it, Brandon was actually terrified of flying. Planes scared him,truly, but he put his fears aside for Callie. After several hours of failed attempts at sleeping due to his own fears combined with horrible turbulence, and nearly deafening himself with his own blasting music, Brandon got off the plane feeling jetlagged and cranky.

He quickly rushed to the luggage carousel to get his bags, only to find that they hadn't gone around yet. Once again, he was continuously checking his watch, nervously. It was already nearing 4 pm, California time. He hadn't re-set his watch. That would make it around 6 pm Indiana time. He decided to call Wyatt. "Hey, Wyatt!" "Brandon? Are you on your way?" "I just landed at Indianapolis. By the time I get my luggage, rent a car, and drive… it'll be maybe an hour? Hour and a half? Two hours tops."

"Oh, good." "Where are you?" "I just checked Callie into a hotel. She thinks I left for my grandparents' house. Truthfully, I'm still in the parking lot." "Why?" "I didn't want her to try to leave. I'm staying here until you get here, Brandon."

"Which hotel are you at?" "We are at a Best Western right outside of Gary." Brandon scribbled down the address that Wyatt gave him on the back of an old receipt. He grabbed his suitcase, which was now spinning around the luggage carousel, and went outside. Just outside the terminal was a taxi, which could take him to the car rental.

He paid the driver, and within five minutes, Brandon had a car. Thankfully, all it took was the rental fee, a signature, and a flash of his California State driver's license—thank _God_ he had decided to take Driver's Ed the previous summer. He put the key in the ignition, blasted the radio, and was off on his mission to get Callie.


	9. Chapter 9

Brandon recognized Wyatt's beat-up station wagon in the hotel parking lot, and pulled his own car up to fill the vacant spot next to it. He got out of the car, walked over to Wyatt's, and knocked on the window. Wyatt got out of his car, and the two embraced in a handshake/pat-on-the-back/side hug, the universal bro-code for being grateful.

"Thanks for coming, man." Wyatt said. "I had to. Where's Callie?" "She's in a room on the sixth floor. 607 to be exact." Wyatt handed over a room key to Brandon. "Why are you giving me a room key?" "In case she doesn't let you in when you knock. She doesn't exactly want to associate with anyone right now." "Well, Thank you so much, Wyatt. Good luck, drive safe, everyone will miss you, you know. I'm glad you kept Callie safe." "No problem, she needs you. Go to her, Brandon. And if she doesn't let you in, don't stop trying. Use the key. Get her home, please. Let me know that you got her home." "Will do."

With that, Wyatt got in his station wagon, left the parking lot, and headed to his grandparents' house to start his new life. Brandon entered the hotel, went through the lobby, and found the elevators. There were quite a few people waiting to use them. Being impatient and not wanting to wait for the slow elevator, Brandon ran up the five flights of stairs that it took to get to the sixth floor.

After ascending the stairs quickly, he was slightly out of breath. He would remind himself to get in better shape later. He counted the doors, until he found the room he was looking for. He took a minute to collect himself, then tentatively knocked on the door. No response. He considered using the key, but decided to knock again.

"Who is it?" Callie's voice sounded sad and broken, like she had either been crying, or sleeping, or both. "Come to the door." "Who is it? Wyatt?" She was confused. "Callie, do you really not even recognize my voice?"

Brandon heard muffled footsteps from the other side of the door, and finally, the knob turned. Callie's eyes raised up to meet his. "Brandon." She gasped. She stood there, frozen, for a second, then closed the door, leaving Brandon out in the hallway.

Now, he decided to use the key. He got into the room, to see that Callie had locked herself in the bathroom. He knocked on the door, and again, she wouldn't answer. "Callie! What the hell was that? Can you talk to me, please?" "No." "You are being ridiculous, Callie. I didn't come all the way to Indiana to be ignored."

Finally, Callie stepped out of the bathroom. "Why are you here, Brandon?" She said, trying to sound nonchalant, like she didn't need him, but in reality, her voice cracked. She sounded shattered and broken. "I came here, because you need to come home. Why would you run off like that?" "Because you don't understand, Brandon. Nothing will _ever_ go my way?"

"What are you talking about?" "Let me be honest here. During that kiss…Brandon, I was on cloud nine." Brandon smiled, slightly. "But after, when Jude saw us, I was snapped back into reality. What I did was selfish. I'm a selfish bitch and I didn't take into account my own brother's feelings and I kissed you even though I knew it was wrong and now Stef and Lena aren't going to want me anymore."

"Callie, stop." She looked at Brandon, who had raised up her chin with his fingers, cupping her face slightly. He wiped away her tears with his free hand, then looked at her. "You are rambling. Listen to me. You are not selfish, and you are _definitely_ not a _bitch._ You hear me? I don't want you calling yourself such horrible things… thinking of yourself in such a derogatory manner. I'm trying so hard to make you happy, Callie… but if me staying away from you makes you happy, then so be it."

"No! You staying away _won't_ make me happy. You make me _so happy,_ Brandon. I promised Jude I wouldn't be selfish anymore." "I told you that you weren't being selfish." "Just listen to me, Brandon, please. I told him I wouldn't be selfish anymore, which implies I wouldn't get to kiss you again. And I knew that was a promise I couldn't keep." She whispered the last part. "I was going to keep kissing you, and kissing you, and kissing you, because I can't resist you, Brandon, you're _perfect_. And one day, Stef and Lena were going to catch us, and they were going to kick me and Jude out, and it would be just like Liam all over again."

Brandon looked at the girl in front of him, awestruck at what he had just heard. There was so much to Callie that he never would've guessed, so many layers of pain and confusion that would never go away. The least he could do was make her happy, but even that was conflicting. Making her happy, would make others unhappy, which in turn, would make Callie unhappy as well.

"Callie… My mom and Lena already know. It kind of came out yesterday." "So why did you even come to get me back? I would have to be gone by tomorrow anyway… I failed Jude, _again_." "Callie! Stop thinking you are a failure. You do so much for everyone, you put every person in front of yourself, and you deserve much better. You know, all those things I said the other day, I meant every single one of them. You truly are _amazing_, Callie, and you know that my family would never kick out an amazing girl like you. The family needs you, Jude needs you, and I need you."

Callie smiled for the first time since she had kissed Brandon. "I believe it's you that is the amazing one. How do you always know what to say?" "I guess you just trigger something in me." Callie leaned up and planted her lips on his, briefly. "Let's go home, Brandon." "We should get some sleep, first. We can go home tomorrow." "Stay with me?" "Of course. After all, there is only _one_ bed."


	10. Chapter 10

I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of the people who take the time to leave such positive reviews on my stories. It is people like you guys who make me want to come back and update so frequently, chapter after chapter. Your feedback is much appreciated! Thank you so much. Enjoy! Read and Review :)

* * *

When Brandon woke up the next morning with Callie in his arms, he was extremely happy. The two hadn't _done_ anything, just simply, _slept,_ but they didn't need to. Brandon and Callie could prove their love for one another by just staring into each other's eyes—their connection was _that _strong. He allowed himself to lounge around for only a few minutes, before getting out of bed and waking Callie. They had a flight to catch, back home.

Callie wondered how everyone would react once she came home. Would they be happy that she was back? Or just mad that she left in the first place? Would she get yelled at for being with Brandon? A thousand questions rattled around in her brain, bouncing off the sides of her mind and making her frustrated. She rolled around in bed, not wanting to have to get up and face the day.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Brandon was shaking her, smiling. "Five more minutes." "Nope. We have to get to the airport." Brandon got up to make a phone call, while Callie went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Once Callie was out of the room, Brandon picked up the phone and dialed.

*Ring ring* "Hello?" "Mom, it's Brandon." "Where are you? Did you get Callie?" "Yeah. We are in a hotel right now, we spent the night there. We are coming home soon. I'm going to drive us to the airport in a little bit. Just wanted to check up and update you." "Oh, great! I'm glad you found her and you guys are safe." "Me too. I'll see you later, Mom. Love you." "I love you too, Brandon. Be careful."

Callie was out of the bathroom within ten minutes, dressed and ready to go. She picked up her backpack and duffel bag. Looking at the size of the bags, Brandon made a confused face. "Why did you pack so much stuff? You didn't intend to be gone for just a day or two, did you…" "No." "When were you going to come back?" "I don't know? 2 weeks, maybe? A month? I just thought I needed to get away for a while. But you have shown me otherwise."

Brandon gave Callie a quick kiss before saying, "I don't know what I would've done without you for that long." "Hung out with Talya?" Callie said, with a face. "That's over, again. I told her about what happened with us, and, surprisingly, she was cool with it." "Really? She didn't flip?" "Nope. She still wants to be friends, but it was made clear that we aren't _together_ anymore."

"She's changed. She doesn't hate me quite as much anymore. I'm kind of liking the new Talya." Brandon chuckled. "Okay. Enough on my relationship status. Let's get you home."

The flight back from Indiana was a lot better for Brandon than the one there. He wasn't quite as nervous, for two reasons. One, there was a lot less turbulence. Two, he had Callie sitting next to him. He didn't feel the need to blast his music, because he had someone to keep him company. "This flight is much better than a thirty hour drive." Callie said.

"I can only imagine. I don't even like driving for two hours, let alone thirty." "That's why you took the lazy way out and flew?" Callie stuck her tongue out at him, jokingly. "Yes, and no." "I don't like driving, but I don't particularly like flying either. I didn't drive because thirty hours was plenty of time for you to make a run for it again." "You thought I was going to run again?" "You did once, who says you wouldn't do it again?" "Good point."

By the time they touched down in San Diego, it was late in the afternoon. Brandon sent a quick text to Wyatt '_Back in California. Callie is with me, safe and sound. Thanks. –Brandon.'_ He wanted to keep Wyatt updated, as requested.

"Want me to drive back to the house?" Callie asked. "You drive?" "Just because I don't have a car doesn't mean I don't have my license. I'm the same age as you, Brandon." "Oh yeah." Callie rolled her eyes. "I mean, you made all the other travel arrangements. Want me to drive?"

"My car? Oh hell no." Callie had to laugh at that. "You don't trust my driving skills?" "It's not that… okay fine, I don't trust your driving skills."

The twenty minute ride from the airport back to the house, they were joking and laughing, but once they got back to the house, they had to put serious expressions back on. The family was waiting for them on the porch, and Callie was prepared to get a lecture, as was Brandon.


	11. Chapter 11

I changed the formatting on all of my chapters, hopefully now, making it easier to read. :) (yay!) Also, to whoever left a comment on chapter 8 about the time zones, thank you! (It's fixed now) I hadn't fully proofread that chapter... living on the east coast, I do know that traveling east makes it _later _in the day, but I kinda spazzed out for a moment. Thanks for the correction, I never would have realized! Anyway, enjoy! Read and Review :)

* * *

Callie! Jude shouted. Callie ran up to him and engulfed him in a huge hug. Both siblings had tears welling up in their eyes. "Callie, I'm so sorry. I should have never called you those things." "Jude, I'm sorry too, buddy. Running away was much more selfish than staying here to face the consequences." "Never run away again. You had us all worried." "I know. I'm so sorry."

The rest of the family joined in on their hug, making it into a group hug. Brandon held on a little longer than the others, and afterward, grabbed Callie's hand. Stef looked at their interlocked hands with concern. "We need to talk about _that_ later. But for now, come inside, guys. Callie, we are so glad you are home."

Callie sat down on the couch. "Mariana, Jesus, can you two go upstairs, or outside, or something? We need to speak with Brandon, Callie, and Jude." Lena said. Brandon and Jude sat on opposite sides of Callie, while Stef and Lena sat across from them. "I'm pretty sure the three of you know why you are here. It involves why Callie, here, took off in the middle of the night."

Callie looked up to meet Lena's eyes, nervously. Stef spoke. "Callie, Jude and Brandon here gave us some information, but I need you to give us the rest. Why did you do it?" Callie looked between Brandon and Jude. "How much did you tell them?" "Just about the kiss. And what Jude saw." "Well, there isn't much else. I pulled Brandon aside at the wedding, and we were just so caught up in the moment, it just happened…"

"I started it." Brandon interrupted Callie. "It's my fault, don't send her away, please. I initiated everything. I kissed her, don't blame Callie," "Brandon, you can stop lying. I don't like when people lie to cover me. What Brandon is saying, it's _false._ He didn't start it. I did. He was just being so nice to me, making me feel so special, I just couldn't resist my feelings anymore. I kissed _him_."

"Okay, who kissed who doesn't really matter to me." Stef said with a stern face. "We know that you kissed. We know that Jude saw. What matters is what happened after that." Jude took over. "When I saw them kissing, I got so angry, you know? I interrupted them by throwing down the trash bag I was carrying and ran into the street. Callie tried following me and apologizing but I wouldn't hear it. I called her selfish and said she didn't care about anyone but herself. Really, I'm the selfish one. My sister deserves to be _happy._"

Callie smiled at the fact that her brother used the same words that Brandon did. "I'm sorry, Callie." "It's okay, Jude. Anyway, after Jude yelled at me, I couldn't take it anymore. I promised I wouldn't be selfish anymore, I wouldn't kiss Brandon… but I didn't know for sure that I could keep that promise. I ran away to save Jude from the pain, when you two found out."

"Callie, you know we would never send you away, right?" Stef said. "I didn't know that. I thought, after what happened with Brandon, you know, you would be mad…" "Well, we aren't exactly _happy_. Jude, can you go hang out with Mariana and Jesus for a little while? We need to talk to Callie and Brandon. _Alone._"

After they saw that Jude left the room, they got down to business. "How long has this been going on?" "We didn't kiss until the wedding." Brandon said. "But how long have you two liked each other?" Brandon swallowed nervously, then answered. "Truthfully, moms, I have liked Callie since a few days after you brought her in. I could tell she was _different._ She was _special._ I couldn't stay away from her, moms, you have to understand that." "And you, Callie?" "I haven't admitted this to anyone, especially not Brandon, but I've had a crush on Brandon for a _long time._"

Brandon spoke. "It's my fault this happened. I've been trying to get her since the Quincenera. I flirted with her, even though I knew it was wrong, Hell, I practically asked her out when she was still with Wyatt! So don't blame Callie. I was the one making moves on her."

"It was my fault, too, I couldn't control it anymore. Months' worth of emotions were bottled up inside me, and I kissed him. Brandon is just so… _Brandon_, I don't know. He's so perfect and sweet and amazing and he's been so nice to me, that I just couldn't handle it."

Stef took a deep breath. "Uh, wow. This was kind of unexpected. I mean, I knew you two were close, but I didn't know the feelings went that deep." "And you two love each other?" Lena asked. Brandon started to respond to Lena, but while looking at Callie. "I don't just love Callie. I'm _in love_ with her." Callie just stared into Brandon's eyes, speechless.

"Well, no, we didn't expect this." Lena began. "And yes, it's _usually_ against the rules. But we of all people understand that love is love." Stef added on to what Lena began. "There's nothing you can do to change that. I can tell that if you two can't be together, your friendship will be ruined as well. You two can't just be friends, it's much deeper." She took one last look at Lena, then finished her sentence. "I think we can bend the rule and allow you guys to be together. You look so happy. You complete each other."

Brandon and Callie smiled widely and Brandon leaned down to give Callie one long, slow kiss. "No PDA in the living room, though, guys." Lena said jokingly. Callie blushed, embarrassed, while Brandon just chuckled.

"Oh and Callie, one more thing." Stef said. "If you two are together, you obviously know that you can't be adopted, right?" Callie's smile faltered. "That would make you and Brandon siblings… which would clearly make what's going on, _wrong._"

"But don't worry, you aren't going anywhere." Lena said. "We will still adopt Jude. But you, Callie, we will just continue fostering you until you are eighteen, and then you will be a legal adult, anyway." "Thank you guys for everything. You are so accepting." Callie got up and hugged her foster moms. Brandon joined in on the group hug.


	12. Chapter 12

Brandon pulled Callie up the stairs by her hand and into his room. Callie noticed that her guitar is where she left it before she ran—by Brandon's piano. She picked it up and began to strum, and Brandon joined in on the piano.

"This is how it all started, you know?" Brandon said. "Huh?" "Playing music. When you first got here and I gave you that guitar, we started our music sessions." "Oh, yeah." "After that, we became friends. And look where we are _now._" "It's hard to believe I've only even known you for a few months, Brandon." "I know. It feels like it's been an eternity."

"I mean, I have opened up more to you in these few months than I have to anyone else, well, _ever._ You make me feel comfortable, _safe._" "I'm so glad I can be the one to make you feel those things, Callie." She put down her guitar and patted the space next to her on the bed, signaling for Brandon to come and sit down.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. His circled her waist, gently. "I'm so sorry for running away." "Stop apologizing to me, Callie, I understand why you did it. Just promise me you will _never_ do that again." Callie buried her head in the crook of Brandon's shoulder while he kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

Callie moved her arms to around Brandon's waist and hugged him tighter. They sat in their embrace for a few moments, before Callie looked up to meet Brandon's eyes. "For the record, if I knew your moms would be so accepting, I would've kissed you a _long_ time ago." "Likewise."

Brandon leaned in, lips only inches away from Callie's, when he heard a loud knock on the door. "Really?" He mumbled under his breath. The knob turned, and his mom, Stef, poked her head in. "No closed doors." She said, smirking. "Just because you live in the same house, doesn't mean the normal dating rules don't apply. Leave. The. Door. Open." She waved and walked away.

"Why is it that every time I try to kiss you we get interrupted?" Brandon asked, laughing? "No idea. Want to try again?" Brandon didn't even reply, but instead, just smashed his lips to Callie's. It started off soft and slow; gentle. Eventually, the kisses became shorter, more passionate, as they gained speed. They only broke their kisses for the occasional gulp of air, or to look into each other's eyes and smile.

They heard a cough from the doorway. "Again! Really?" Callie said. The person who coughed was Jesus. He stood in Brandon's doorway, with Mariana and Jude on either side of him.

"What is _this_?" He said, gesturing to Brandon and Callie, who were still wrapped in each other's arms, faces flushed and lips swollen. Brandon's hair was messy and disheveled, while Callie's top had started to slip off her shoulder. It looked, well, _bad._ Callie blushed when she saw their current state.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" "Long enough to see you two making out." Mariana answered. "And you guys were so lost in eating each other's faces that you didn't even notice the first three times we tried to get your attention." Callie's face turned even redder, while Brandon just laughed. "Eating each other's faces?" He questioned. "Dude, you two were going at it." Jesus answered.

"I thought you weren't going to do this again, Callie." Jude said. "Oh, Baby, Stef and Lena are okay with it. We already talked to them." "Really? So we aren't getting kicked out." "No. We are staying here. You are getting adopted, and I'm still being fostered." "_You _aren't getting adopted?" Jude said, confused. "Um, Jude, If Stef and Lena adopted me, that would make Brandon my brother." Jude made a face. "Oh yeah, I could see how that wouldn't work." "Considering the fact that your sister, here, is so gorgeous and I can't seem to keep my hands off of her, yeah it wouldn't work." Brandon chimed in and winked at Callie.

Jude put his hands over his ears. "Ew, Brandon, stop. My young ears can't handle this." Jude left the room and returned to his own, while the rest of them laughed.

"Can you try to keep the PDA to a minimum, guys?" Jesus asked. "Jesus, how exactly is this PDA? We are in _my_ room. You guys came to us." Brandon reasoned. "Yeah but my room is just down the hall. I don't need to see you guys all lovey-dovey all the time." "I think they are cute." Mariana said. "Thank you, Mariana." Brandon said and high-fived her.

"Whatever. You think everyone is cute Mariana. You are such a hopeless romantic." "I'm a girly-girl who doesn't have a boyfriend of her own. Of course I'm going to think other relationships are cute. Besides, Callie and Brandon were destined to be together anyway. You could see it from day one. They are _adorable._"

Callie smiled, and Brandon gave her a kiss on the cheek. Callie giggled. "See?" Mariana said. Jesus made a gagging sound, while Mariana rolled her eyes at him. "I'm out of here." Jesus said, and Mariana followed. "I want details later, girl!" She called to Callie.

"She is so weird." Callie said when she and Brandon were finally alone. "Yeah, but at least she is supportive of this relationship." "True." She leaned in, and kissed him, quickly, before pulling away.

"Hey, B?" "Yeah?" "What exactly are we?" "What do you mean?" "Like, what is this? We kissed, I ran away, you chased me, we kissed again… but we never _discussed_." "What is there to discuss?" "Is this a relationship? Or do you just make a habit of hooking up with foster siblings."

This time, it was Brandon that blushed. "First off, can we get rid of the word 'sibling' entirely, please?" He shuddered at the thought of Callie being a sibling of any sort. "And second, Callie, I don't do _hook-ups_. I, um, kind of wanted you to be my girlfriend." He smiled at her. "Well, good. Because I wanted you to be my boyfriend."

"Then it's settled. Callie Jacob, you are now my girlfriend." "I feel so privileged to be the girlfriend of _Brandon Foster._" "You should be." She slapped him, jokingly. "Conceited, much?" "Just enough." "Just shut up and kiss me before I punch you."


	13. Author's Note: Vacation

Sorry I haven't been updating as frequently lately, guys! Between band camp and packing, I've been busy. I leave for Hawaii tomorrow morning, and I'll be gone ten days. Maybe, (I can't make any promises, though) I'll write and put up another chapter tonight before I leave. :) I have a _super long _flight tomorrow, so luckily, I'll have some time to brainstorm and maybe write a bit on my phone. Unfortunately for my dear readers out there, I'm not bringing my laptop. Meaning: no updates. I will definitely put up a few new chapters when I get back to make up for my time away.

On another note: any of you been to/ live in Hawaii? What are some cool things you have done on the Big Island? You can leave a review or PM me if you wish :) I'm super excited!

Not really looking forward to this flight, though.

12 hours. _Twelve._ I'm flying direct from JFK (NY) to Honolulu. Then getting off, and getting on another flight to fly to the big Island.

I don't like long flights.

Oh well, that's the price you have to pay for an awesome vacation.

See you guys soon!

-MusicIsTheHeartAndSoul


	14. Chapter 13

Alright, guys. You asked for it, and you got it. This is the last chapter I'm posting before vacation! Adios for now! :)

* * *

It was a Monday—the first Monday that Callie had been back in school after her running-away incident.

Things had changed. Wyatt was gone, so this was the first school day Callie had endured without her newfound best friendand partner in crime. But something else had also changed; Callie had a _boyfriend_. This time, it wasn't just someone she dated to avoid her true feelings, no. It was _Brandon Foster_.

Callie still wasn't used to being referred to as Brandon's _girlfriend_, and she didn't know how others would take to it either. Such as Talya. She and Callie had been so close to becoming friends, but Callie practically stole her boyfriend from her. Granted, the feeling was mutually returned, but _still._

Nervously, Callie gripped Brandon's hand as she walked in the doors of Anchor Beach Charter School that morning. "We'll be fine." Brandon said, noticing Callie's nervous expression. "You have nothing to worry about. Moms already know. Who else do you have to worry about?" He kissed her cheek softly. "Callie, you don't have to be embarrassed, or worried, or anything. I want to show you off to the world. You have no idea how long I've waited to walk through these halls, holding your hand." He admitted.

Soon after she dropped the worried face, it was back; when the turning of heads and the sound of hushed whispers had begun.

"_Isn't he dating Talya?_"

"_I bet he is just holding her hand so she doesn't run away… again._"

"_Her boyfriend moved away and she's already moved on? Slut._"

The words hurt, and they were exactly what Callie was afraid of. A single tear rolled down her face, and she quickly removed her hand from Brandon's. "Callie, babe, what's wrong? I hate seeing you cry." She jerked her head in the direction of the music room, and signaled for Brandon to follow.

He shut the door and walked over to her. He used his thumbs to brush away the tears from my face. "What's bothering you, Cal?" "Seriously, Brandon?" "What?" "Are you telling me you didn't hear what all those people were saying about us out there?"

"I heard what they said, but I wasn't going to let it get to me. Why should I listen to a bunch of students hating on our relationship when I, instead, can focus all of my attention on the beautiful girl who just so happens to be my girlfriend?" He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you," He said, and kissed her again, "So much. And you shouldn't care about what those people say about us." Her heart fluttered. "I'm not used to someone saying they love me. I don't exactly get that a lot."

"Well get used to it, because you are going to start hearing it a lot more." "I," He kissed her left cheek, "Love," her right, "You." Finally, a kiss on the lips. Just as Callie leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Brandon's waist, the door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just totally ruined a moment here…" Callie and Brandon both looked up to find Talya standing in the doorway. Callie froze, shocked, and frantically grabbed her things. Talya was surprisingly calm. "I'm just going to, um, go, and let you two talk." Callie said and attempted to leave the room. "No, Callie, stay." Talya said with a sort of sad smile on her face.

Callie looked confused, but sat back down next to Brandon. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, Talya." Brandon said. "Hey, B." "Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Callie said. "Talya. You just walked in on your ex-boyfriend, who you absolutely adored, making out with some other girl, and you are acting like nothing happened. Why are you not pissed off? Shouldn't you be yelling at me or something?"

Talya chuckled, slightly. "You want me to be mad at you?" "Well, obviously not, but I thought you would be." "Nah." Callie raised her eyebrow. "I already had the feeling that my hand wouldn't be the one Brandon was holding when he walked into school this morning."

"B, what is she talking about? I think Talya is going crazy." Callie failed at whispering to Brandon, because Talya overheard. Both Brandon and Talya laughed.

"She knew I was going to ask you out. And she was _okay_ with it."

"What? When? Why?" "I saw that Brandon was happy with you. That's what I wanted. For Brandon to be _happy._ Callie, I realized that I've been a real bitch to you, and I'm sorry." She paused, taking a breath.

"So yeah, I'm sad that I'm not dating Brandon any more. Yes, I'm sad that he is holding hands and kissing some other girl. But no, I'm not mad. I realized, Callie, that maybe you weren't so bad after all." Callie found herself tearing up, but looked up and smiled at Talya.

"Thank you, Talya." "You shouldn't be thanking me. I should thank you. You made Brandon happy." The two exchanged a smile.

"Plus, I would never admit this, but I was totally jealous before, because I saw from the get-go that you two were meant for each other. You guys are actually adorable."

"I would have never thought those words would come out of your mouth." "I know right? It's crazy." The two girls laughed.

"Hey, Talya…" "Yeah?" "Do you want to, maybe, I don't know, _start over_?" "I would like that."

Callie stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Callie." "And I'm Talya. Would you like to be friends?" "I would, actually." Callie and Talya were _friends._ Brandon silently watched with a smile on his face as Talya, his friend, and Callie, his girlfriend, _hugged._ He got up and joined them, making it a group hug, all three with smiles on their faces.

"I'm starting to think, that maybe, I'll be okay." Callie said.

* * *

Just to clear something up- this is not the LAST chapter, guys! Some of you got confused with the note I left at the beginning of this chapter. It's merely the last chapter BEFORE I go on vacation! I would have warned you guys if I was actually going to end this! Haha :)


	15. I'M BACK!

YO GUYS.

I've returned from my trip to Hawaii, which is bittersweet.

I'll miss vacation, but it's also good to be home. :)

I PUT UP A NEW FANFICTION. (yay!)

It's a songfic based on "Don't You Remember?" By Adele. Great Song. Go listen to it. (But bring your tissues)

I'm going to try and have both Piano Keys and Guitar Strums AND Some Secrets Are Better Left Unspoken updated in the next couple of days, but bear with me here.

I'm extremely jetlagged.

Anyway, thanks for reading! (If you stuck with me all this time.)

:D


	16. Chapter 14

Ahh guys I'm so sorry! After coming back from my trip I had writer's block and then started school and had so much work and forgot update entirely! Anyway, now, I realized that I really needed to update this story, so here's chapter 14. It starts out cute, but then there's DRAMA! Enjoy! Read and Review :)

* * *

Callie walked home from school with Brandon that afternoon, taking the long way so she could talk to him. They were hand-in-hand, like any other couple would be, but this worried Callie.

"Brandon?" "Yes, love?" "What if we get caught?"

"By whom, exactly? Cal, my moms already know, babe." "I know that, B. But what if someone else sees us? What if I get reported? I don't want to mess things up again."

"Have a little faith in us." Brandon turned so he was facing Callie. "If something were to happen, I would fix it. I'm not letting you go anywhere. You're _mine._" She blushed and smiled, slightly.

"You are so beautiful when you blush, you know that?" "Brandon," She blushed a deeper red, "stop calling me that, please." "Stop calling you what?" "Beautiful."

"Why? You are."

"Because, Brandon, you are the first boy to ever call me that. Every time you say that, it is so difficult to hold myself back from kissing you." "What exactly is stopping you?" He teased. Callie looked around. "Good point."

She raised herself up onto her tippy-toes so she could reach his lips. "Stop being so tall."

He pulled her as close to him as humanly possible and she snuggled into his embrace. Her hands found his hair and he pulled back and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Why is it that every time we kiss your hands go straight for my hair?" "It's soft, okay?" "Well you are messing it up. It's not easy to look this fabulous every day." "Too damn bad. If I want to mess your hair up, I will."

Brandon laughed. "Feisty. I was just joking, babe." "Why are your lips not on mine?" "Forward, are we?"

"Brandon…" she whined. "Stop teasing me." "But it's so fun."

He had his lips hovering just barely above hers, waiting for her to go insane and cave in. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and smashed his lips onto hers. He complied easily, laughing. Callie smiled into the kiss.

_I could get used to this_, Brandon thought. The feeling of Callie smiling against his lips was more incredible than any sensation he had ever felt before.

Their lips moved in sync for a bit longer until they were both gasping for air. Brandon gave Callie one last peck before he pulled away. She rested her forehead against his, and made no signs of trying to move out of his arms.

"Hey, Callie?" "Yeah, Brandon?"

"Hi."

"Really? That's what you had to tell me?" "Well I was going to tell you that you were beautiful, again, but you told me not to do that, so…" She kissed him again, gently.

"Why are you so perfect?" "Hmm, I don't know." He replied, jokingly. She playfully slapped him.

"Ow, what was that for?" "Your cockiness." "What did I do?" "I called you perfect and you didn't even argue."

"Ok, so you compliment me and then expect me to deny it? Women." Callie laughed.

"But seriously, though, Brandon, you are perfect."

"I love you, Callie."

Her heart beat incredibly fast. "Still not used to that." She was blushing again.

"Get used to it. I plan on saying these phrases often. You're beautiful. I love you. I love you. You're beautiful. Get the pattern here?"

"You're a dork." "You love it, though." "Yeah, I do, Brandon, I do love it. And you."

And with that, he connected his lips to hers again.

Suddenly, Callie's phone vibrated, causing the two to jump apart. She pulled the device out of her pocket, and after looking at the screen, her face turned ghostly pale.

Brandon took her face in his hands, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Callie, baby? What's wrong?" She didn't respond, but instead, with a shaky hand, handed her phone to Brandon.

He opened the text and read it.

'**_Hooking up with another foster brother now? I wasn't good enough for you? Always knew you were a slut. I'm not done with you, you little bitch._**' Callie was still frozen.

"Who is this from? It's a blocked number. I need you to tell me, love. Do you know?"

With her voice almost inaudible; barely even a whisper, Callie managed to choke out "_Liam_."


	17. Chapter 15

Two chapters in one day to make up for the long hiatus :) This one is action-packed and drama-filled, so I hope you are ready. Read and Review! :)

* * *

"How does he even know about us?" Brandon was puzzled.

Callie had moved to wrap her arms around Brandon, cowering into his chest. She was paralyzed with fear.

"He knows everything about me. Brandon, he's a psychopathic stalker, that's how." She gripped Brandon tighter. "I'm terrified. What if he's here? He has to be. He had to have seen us."

Brandon and Callie heard a rustling from behind them, as the devil himself emerged from a nearby alleyway to the side of the boardwalk.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Callie Jacob and her newest boy toy. I thought that foster-sibling relationship was a one-time action. Never knew _incest_ was your thing."

He smirked an evil smirk and took a step closer to Brandon. "You finally fell for that piano playing geek, huh? I have to say, Callie, he's a downgrade." Callie finally managed to let go of Brandon just enough to face Liam. She was seething with rage.

"No, Liam, he's not a downgrade, in any way. Who the hell do you think you are to tell me that I'm not doing good enough, when YOU are my _worst nightmare?_"

Brandon tried to hold Callie back. "Callie, baby, stop, let me handle this, you are going to get yourself hurt." "No, Brandon, I need to do this."

"Liam, you have made my life a living _hell_ these last few years, you know that?" "You loved me, Callie." "Ha." Callie scoffed, faking a laugh. "I loved you? You know damn well that you are lying to yourself right now. How the hell could I have loved you when you _raped _me?"

"You know that you wanted that. You were just an ungrateful, uncooperative bitch. I bet you throw yourself at Brandon over here every chance you get."

Brandon punched Liam across the face. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT AGAIN, OR I'LL MAKE SURE THAT I'LL PERSONALLY KILL YOU."

Callie was frozen in her tracks again, tears silently streaming down her face. Brandon tried to hug her, but she frantically backed away. Her face was that ghastly pale color again.

"Don't touch me."

"Callie? What's wrong? It's just Brandon, your _boyfriend_?" She took a second to calm down. She looked as if she were about to have a panic attack. "I know, I know. It's just, when you threw that punch, and yelled, and got so angry, you reminded me of _him_." "Oh, Callie, I'm so sorry, love, I didn't mean to scare you." "I know, I freaked. Just leave me alone right now. Please."

At this point, Liam had gotten up off the ground and wiped away the blood that was pouring from his nose. "Run, Callie." Brandon mouthed to her. She ducked behind the corner of the alleyway.

She heard the sounds of fighting. "I didn't know you could pack a punch." "Yeah, well I don't hit people often. Only when they are psychotic douchebags."

"I don't know what Callie is doing with a sissy like you. How are you supposed to defend her? I could pummel you in three seconds flat." "My parents happen to two of San Diego's best cops."

"Oh, yeah? And which one are you going to call? The _alcoholic_ or the _dyke_?" Brandon punched Liam across the face again.

"For your information, my dad happens to be sober. And second of all, what the hell does my mom's sexual orientation have to do with her capability?" Liam didn't answer, but instead just punched Brandon in the gut. He was doubled over in pain, while Liam laughed at him, maniacally.

"You're f***ing pathetic."

Brandon managed to take in enough air to get out a few words. "Yeah. I may not be as strong as you, but so what? At least I know how to give Callie the love she deserves. Callie is a strong, caring, and absolutely beautiful girl. And I love her with all my heart. Something that you never did. _Rot in hell_, Liam, _see if I care._"

As if by a miracle, a cop car managed to pull up at the scene. Mike and Stef got out of opposite sides of the car.

"Brandon?" Stef gasped. "Baby, what happened to you?" He was holding his stomach in pain.

"Make sure Callie is okay." "But what about you?" "_God damnit,_ mom, I don't care about my pain. I just need to know that my _love_ is safe."

"Mike!" "Yeah, Stef?" "Go with Brandon to find Callie. I'll take care of Liam. I'll make sure that he gets arrested for real this time." "Will do."

Mike turned the corner of the alleyway, and found Callie almost immediately. She was slumped against the side of the wall, completely still, her face tear-stained. "Callie?" No response.

Mike went over to her and crouched down in front of her. "Callie, honey, you are going to be okay now. No one is going to hurt you." Her face was still pale and blank.

"I want Brandon."

"Sweetie, Brandon is hurt right now, he can't come over here." Suddenly, Callie was up and running. "Hurt? Brandon got hurt? No one hurts my boyfriend!"

Mike looked somewhat confused. "Boyfriend?" "Wait…you didn't know about that?" "No."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Brandon and I are kind of dating."

She paused nervously, awaiting his reactions.

"_Finally_."

"Huh?"

"You two are good for each other. I haven't even known you that long and I can see that. Plus, don't let her know, but I like you more than Talya anyway." Mike fake whispered. "Talya's not that bad." "Maybe not anymore. But man, she can get annoying."

Callie chuckled, but stopped when she saw Brandon slumped against the side of the car in pain. She immediately went over to him. "Brandon, babe, please be okay, you have to be okay, I love you."

Brandon used his thumb to brush away the tears from Callie's face. "Callie, don't worry about me. I'm a little bruised up, but I'm okay. The real question is, are you?"

"B, he didn't even touch me." "Maybe not physically." "I'm okay. I promise."

"Good. Let's get home, baby. I need some ice." He pointed to the bruises on his arms and stomach.

They got in the back of the cop car and Mike drove them home.


	18. Chapter 16

Callie and Mike helped to get Brandon inside once they had returned to the Fosters' household. Callie sat on the couch with Brandon, while Mike stood by the door, waiting for Stef to return.

Brandon had one ice pack resting on his stomach, while Callie was pressing another one to his arm very gently. He winced. "Ow." "Sorry, B. I know it hurts, but the ice will help. Anything else you want?"

He made a pouty face and asked in a childish voice, "Can you kiss it all better?" Callie cocked an eyebrow. Brandon just blinked his eyes at her.

"_Pwease_, Nurse Callie, can you _pwease_ kiss it all better?"

She rolled her eyes, moved the ice pack from Brandon's arm, and lightly pressed her lips to the bruise. "Oh, Nurse Callie, I think I might have another boo-boo too." "Oh really? Where?" "My lips."

Callie brought Brandon's face down to meet hers and connected their lips, briefly. "Better?" "I don't know. This one might require a little more work." This time, he kissed her. Their lips met a few more times before they heard the clearing of a throat.

"You guys do know I'm still _right_ here, don't you?" Callie and Brandon looked up to see Mike standing in front of them. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that, Dad." Brandon said while Callie turned a deep shade of scarlet. Before the conversation could carry on any further, Stef walked through the door.

"Brandon, Callie, glad to see you guys made it home safely. I'm going to need you to let us know what went on today. We just got an anonymous call about a fight—we didn't even know it involved you two until we got to the scene." "Well, Brandon and I were walking home from school," Callie started. "And then I got a text from Liam, about mine and Brandon's relationship."

"He must have been following us, and seen us kissing or whatever, because the next thing we knew, he was running after us." Brandon continued the story. "He was threatening Callie. Calling _her_ horrible things. Calling _me_ horrible things. I punched him across the face. He hit back. Harder, as you can tell.""Do you need to go to the hospital, B?" Stef asked, concerned. "Nah, I'm alright."

"Nurse Callie, here, was _helping_ him." Mike said, and looked between the two rather suggestively. Stef looked confused. "Am I missing something here?" "I'm just joking with them, Stef." "Oh, okay. Mike, you can leave now, thank you for bringing them home safely." "No problem. Bye, guys. Oh, and Brandon and Callie—congrats on your relationship. I hope you are happy." Callie smiled. "Thank you." Mike closed the door and left the house.

"Callie," Stef began, "I just thought I should let you know, you won't have to worry about any run-ins with Liam any longer. He's being put on trial tomorrow and most likely being sent to jail." "Oh, Thank God." Callie smiled widely in relief.

"Hey, where's Lena and the others?" Brandon asked. "I called them to let them know what was going on. Lena is finishing some work up at the school and the kids are probably upstairs, I believe." Stef said. "You two should probably get some rest. You have had a long day."

Callie helped Brandon get off the couch and up the stairs. "I think I can walk by myself, _Nurse Callie_." He teased. "I'm just trying to be a good girlfriend and help you." She stuck her tongue out at him. He kissed the tip of her nose. "Goodnight, Brandon." "Night, Cal. I love you." "I love you more." "Impossible." They connected their lips in a quick kiss and headed to their separate rooms.

"Hey, Callie." Mariana said. "Hey." "You okay?" "Yeah, I guess." "What happened, exactly?" "We had a run in with Liam. But he's getting arrested now, so I'll be okay." "Good."

"If it weren't for your brother, I'd probably be beaten. Or kidnapped, or dead." "You really love him, huh?" "I do, yeah." "He loves you, too. More than anything else in the world. You know that?" "I don't know about more than _anything_…"

"I do. Brandon holds you like you are so fragile you could break any second. He stares into your eyes like you are the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Callie, he's so head over heels for you it's not even funny." Callie's heart was fluttering. "You really think so?" "I _know _so."

"I'm going to try to get some sleep now." "Okay. Goodnight." "Night, Mariana." Callie drifted off to sleep, content, _or so she thought._

After a few hours, Callie was tossing and turning in her sleep, eyes wide open. She didn't remember making any noise, but apparently she had, because Mariana was now wide awake.

"Cal!" She shout-whispered. "Are you okay? You were screaming." "I- I had a nightmare."

"Was it about Liam?"

"Y-y-yeah. I'm scared, Mariana." Mariana got out of her bed and came over to give Callie a hug. "Shh, Callie, it'll be okay. He's not here. He won't hurt you."

"I want Brandon."

"So go to him. That's the awesome thing about living in the same house as your boyfriend. You can go see him any time you want." "But your moms have rules about boyfriends or girlfriends not being in the same room overnight, don't they?" "Callie, you had a nightmare. You need comfort. Plus, I'm pretty sure they trust you not to do anything." "You won't be too lonely in here by yourself." "I'll be fine." She chuckled. "Go to your boyfriend."

"Goodnight again, Mariana." "Goodnight, Callie."

Callie clicked her own door shut and walked across the hall to knock on Brandon's.


	19. Chapter 17

I wrote this chapter kind of quickly, and I'm tired, so it wasn't really proofread. I don't _think_ there's any mistakes, but if any jump out at you, let me know, thanks :) This chapter starts out kind of serious, but then there's some Brallie cuteness :D Read and Review!

* * *

She tapped on his door lightly, loud enough to wake him up, but quiet enough so she wouldn't wake up _everyone else._ After all, it was like, three am. "Mhmmm." He responded groggily, clearly still half-asleep.

"Brandon? It's Callie." He rubbed his eyes, shot up out of bed quickly, and turned the doorknob. Beyond the door he took in the sight; a clearly distraught, sleep deprived Callie, standing there in nothing but an oversized tee-shirt, serving as a nightgown.

"What's wrong, love?" Something was definitely wrong. She had never come to see him in the middle of the night before, and definitely not being this disheveled. Her face was stained with tears, and her hands felt ice cold in Brandon's.

"I'm scared."

"Callie, what are you scared of? You are safe here." "Brandon, I'm scared of _him_." She didn't even have to mention his name for Brandon to figure out that she was talking about Liam.

"I hadn't had a nightmare in forever, I thought they were gone for good…"

"You had a nightmare?"

"Yeah," she replied sheepishly, "it's so embarrassing, isn't it? Coming to you because I'm scared of something that isn't even here." "No, baby, it's not embarrassing. Don't ever feel embarrassed around me. I'm here whenever you need me." He took Callie in his arms. "It was terrifying, Brandon. It was like today, when he was beating you up, only worse." She said shakily.

"He almost killed you, or he did kill you, I don't know, it hadn't gotten that far before I woke up. And he just left you there…and I couldn't get to you… and then he, Brandon, he _did it to me again_. He raped me again." She was choking back sobs. "I thought the nightmares would stop. And they did, for a while, but now they are back, and it's not just me getting hurt. It's you, too."

She clung to Brandon tighter, and looked up into his eyes. "Why did I have to go and mess everything up? If it weren't for me, Liam would never have gone after you."

Brandon lifted her chin up. "Don't you _ever_ speak to yourself like that again. I refuse for you to think you aren't good enough. You didn't mess anything up, you hear me? You didn't do anything wrong, so you can stop apologizing and questioning yourself."

He gave her that intense, loving stare, that made her weak. "Callie. You may not be perfect. But you are _perfect to me_."

She was crying, a mix of sad and happy tears, when he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll do whatever you need to make the nightmares stop. I hate seeing you cry."

"Can I stay with you tonight? You'll make me feel safer." "Of course you can stay with me. You don't even have to ask." Brandon opened the covers on top of his bed and let her climb in with him. She snuggled into him so that they were facing each other, a few inches apart.

"I don't know what I would've done without you, today, Brandon." "Well you don't need to think about that. What matters is that I'm here for you. And I'll _always_ be here for you. One thing I do know, though, is that I'm not letting you walk home from school anymore. Let me drive you." "I don't think that's really necessary, babe, he's in jail now." "Doesn't matter. You never know who or what else is out there. You've been through more than enough hell already. Just let me keep you safe. When you are safe, you are happy. And when you are happy, I'm happy." He smiled at her, a big, toothy grin that she absolutely adored.

"Sweet Dreams, Callie. I love you." Before she could respond, she was already asleep. The last thing she remembered before slipping out of consciousness was Brandon pressing his lips to her forehead, his arms around her waist. She didn't wake up a single time after that.

Callie was still sound asleep the next morning, as Brandon was in his first few minutes of conscious thought. He took in the sight of what was before him- a sleeping Callie, who was clinging to him; arms around his torso, head on his chest. She was snoring lightly, a cute little snore that made Brandon smile. He laid his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes to savor the moments before they had to get up.

"AWWWW!" They heard an overly enthusiastic Mariana shout from the doorway." "ADORABLE ALERT. CUTENESS LEVELS ARE SKYROCKETING THROUGH THE CEILING." At this point, Callie was awake enough to chuck a pillow at Mariana. "Shut up…" she mumbled, still half-asleep.

_So Callie wasn't a morning person._ Brandon would have to keep that in mind.

"What's all this yelling about?" Stef shouted from down the hall, as Lena followed her. They peeked their heads into Brandon's room. "Awww," Said Lena, as Stef simultaneously said "What they hell is she doing in your room? Brandon, Callie, you know the rules about no one of the opposite sex in the same room overnight, let alone the same _bed_, what are you thinking?"

"Relax, mom, we didn't _do _anything." Brandon said, blushing, at the fact that they were both obviously hinting at something sexual.

"Callie just had a bad dream and was really scared." "I needed him." "Okay. Just don't make this a habit." Stef said with a stern face, but then cracked a smile.

"Although, for the record, Mariana is right. You two do look absolutely adorable. Now _get up._ Rise and shine."

As the three women left the room, Callie attempted to move from out of Brandon's arms, but he pulled her back to him.

"No, babe, don't leave." Brandon complained. Callie giggled. "You heard them. We have to get up, lazy." She jumped out of his bed before he could pull her back to him again, and he immediately missed the warmth.

"See what you did, I'm all cold now." "Oh boo hoo." She stuck her tongue out at him, and left his room, smiling.


End file.
